Perfect Enemy
by Des-que-le-vent-soufflera
Summary: « On dit toujours qu’un Malfoy ne peut pas aimer… comme si c’était contre sa religion… que ça lui était totalement interdit… mais ce n’est pas notre religion ou les règles qui décident… uniquement notre cœur… »
1. Avant propos

**Titre** : Perfect Enemy (Ennemis parfait)

**Genre** : Romance/Drama

**Résumé** : « On dit toujours qu'un Malfoy ne peut pas aimer… comme si c'était contre sa religion… que ça lui était totalement interdit… mais ce n'est pas notre religion ou les règles qui décident… uniquement notre cœur… »

**Rating** : M (Scène contenant des relations sexuelles entièrement décrites, vocabulaire peut-être choquant… enfin voilà quoi )

**Disclamers **: Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, leurs physiques et leurs noms aussi. Le titre est d'une chanson (vous verrez que c'est une habitude chez moi) de Tatu. L'idée m'appartient. Draco et moi sommes mariés donc vous êtes priés de ne pas baver dessus. Harry m'est réservé… faut bien que je me distrait, non ? xD (ceci est un canular rien de tel m'est accordé concernant Dray et 'Ry )

**Ndla** : Et voilà la première histoire que je vais avoir l'honneur de publier ici ! Hééé uiiiiii ! J'espère quelle vous plaira à savoir mon imagination me guidera ! Je vous publie le prologue, mais le reste de l'histoire sera postée d'ici… quelques semaines, mois, années (non je déconne) tout dépendra du rythme auquel je commencerais cette bien chère histoire.  
Je tiens à vous dire QU'APRES avoir publié les deux ou trois premiers chapitres, le reste suivra avec l'imagination qui m'arrivera donc la suite pourrait attendre bien un mois, deux semaines, sept jours, un demi siècle ou même un siècle tout court. Ce sera IMPREVISIBLE.

Avant Propos.

_**Cette page sera mise à jour lorsque l'ensemble de la fiction sera terminé**_

**Personnage : **

Harry Potter ; 17 ans, étudiant.  
Ronald Weasley ; 17 ans, étudiante.  
Hermione Granger ; 17 ans, étudiant.

Draco Malfoy ; 17 ans, étudiant.  
Pansy Parkinson ; 17 ans, étudiante.  
Blaise Zabini ; 17 ans, étudiant.  
Crabbe ; 17 ans, étudiant.  
Goyle ; 17 ans, étudiant.

**Situation Historique : **

_Nous sommes bien dans Poudlard, Harry et ses amis ont dix sept ans. Sirius est bel et bien mort. Draco est toujours un crétin fini avec son ennemi, Hermione reste une élève douée, Ronald lui est toujours aussi balèze aux échecs. _

Je ne prend pas en compte de tout ce que le tome 6 nous indique ! Dumbledore est toujours en vie, et Snape n'a jamais été un « vrai » mangemort mais bien un espion. Quant a Draco vous saurez peut-être son histoire dans les chapitres.

_Ma façon à moi de définir Harry m'est particulière. Je me suis dis que si moi, j'étais à sa place et que je perdais tant de personne je serais également… au bord du suicide. Mais trêve de baliverne ! Allez donc lire et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit message de soutien xD _


	2. Prologue : La première neige

Perfect Enemy

**Prologue : **_La première neige._

.:.  
Mais n'oubli pas Potter, dans ce bas monde nous sommes toujours seul. Toi y compris.  
.:.

Les élèves de Poudlard étaient, pour la plupart, en sortis dans Pré-Au-Lard… sous un vent frais de début novembre alors qu'une fine neige ce mit à tomber pour la toute première fois. Un mois avant l'hiver. Les élèves présents dans la rue commerçante, dans un pub ou un quelconque endroit, se frottaient certainement les mains l'unes contres elles dans un gestes désespérant pour y trouver de la chaleur.

Malgré le temps, le trio de gryffindor s'était aventuré près de la Cabane Hurlante laissant leurs pieds laissés des traces dans la fine couche de neige qui avait déjà réussi à se poser sur le sol. Ils conversaient sur de bien divers sujets, passant des cours au quidditch et incontestablement Hermione Granger ne pu s'empêcher de commencer à parler des examens. Expliquant ô combien il était important pour elle qu'elle réussisse ses ASPIC's.

Tandis que Ronald Weasley s'acharnait à montrer qu'il avait raison et elle tord, le dernier des trois laissait son regard vagabonder sur son horizon. Il ne portait plus de lunette, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui était posé sur son front semblait moins flagrantes depuis qu'il avait mit fin à la vie du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il gardait une peau légèrement dorée, toujours des yeux magnifique dont les iris avaient une couleur émeraude. Durant les vacances d'été il avait grandis, incroyablement grandis, il dépassait Ron d'au moins cinq centimètres maintenant. Ses entraînements de Quidditch lui avaient également donné une légère musculature à ses formes presque féminines.

Pourtant son regard portait toujours la même douleur, toujours le même malheur, ce désespoir encré au fond de ses yeux. Comme s'il était totalement impossible de le lui retirer. Comme s'il lui était interdit de montrer qu'il était heureux. Depuis la mort de Sirius Black (1), son parrain, la petite lueur d'espoir au fond de ses iris avaient diminué d'un éclat. Elle était si faible à présent.

Lorsque ses yeux brillaient, ce n'était non pas parce qu'il se sentait profondément bien mais toujours car il sentait son cœur se fendre et ses yeux se mettre à brûler jusqu'à ce que de douces larmes salées s'échouent lentement sur ses joues pour s'abandonner sur le sol. Le Survivant ne pleurait plus 'publiquement' il grimpait jusqu'à la grande tour du château et se penchait à la balustrade pour avoir les yeux plongés dans le vide. Presque avec espoir que quelqu'un, comme son tendre et bienveillant ennemi, vienne le pousser pour qu'il tombe… tombe… et ne pose jamais plus les pieds au sol. Le suicide serait tellement lâche, se dit-il, avoir parcouru tout ça pour finir à se jeter d'une tour et être finalement oublié.

Et puis… c'est tellement égoïste ce genre de penser. Que serait Ron… et Hermione ? Peut-être n'aurait-il plus besoin de lui ? Non ! On ne pouvait pas penser à ce genre de chose.

_«- Harry ? Harry ! Harry répond-moi ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es tout pâle… » _

On le secouait, cette voix était si douce et tellement calmante, il cligna des yeux laissant une légère « goutte tomber d'eau ». Un faible sourire peignant son visage et il hocha la tête négativement pour répondre à sa question. Ron son, incomparable, meilleur ami leva le pouce comme pour essayer de le motiver à essayer d'échappe à ses souvenirs. Il ne leur avait jamais dis qu'il allait mal, jamais dit qu'il songeait au suicide parfois et même qu'il doutait qu'ils aient besoins de lui. Mais Hermione, aussi intelligente soit-elle, l'avait compris. Elle avait compris chez Harry des choses que personne ne pouvait comprendre. Encore moins lui-même.

«- Ce n'est rien Herm' je réfléchissais, c'est tout. »

«- Très bien. On est là tu sais… n'oubli pas. »

«- Je sais. Merci beaucoup. »

A cet instant là, alors que la neige tombait de plus belle, il fut légèrement bousculé par une force venant de derrière, une grande silhouette ce forma devant ses yeux. Un jeune homme divinement musclé, une chevelure blonde, un regard d'acier, et un sourire sarcastique. Bien entendu il était suivit par ses acolytes. J'ai nommé Crabbe et Goyle, ainsi que la 'gonzesse', dont le visage ressemblait presque à celui qu'un Pékinois, au nom de Pansy Parkinson et le soi-disant meilleur ami de Yeux-D'acier ; Blaise Zabini.

«- Tien le Balafré… toujours aussi bien accompagné. » Lâcha Yeux-D'acier en déshabillant du regard Hermione, cet air malsain sur le visage.

«- Je croyais que les 'Sangs-De-Bourbes n'étaient pas assez bien pour toi, Malfoy ! » Répliqua, à sa place, Ron.

Ledit Malfoy eut un ricanement, les yeux du survivant se baissèrent un instant, ne voulant pas se mettre à affronter son ennemi. Il n'avait pas envi de devoir supporter ce genre de chose. Il ne pouvait plus, d'ailleurs, le supporter tout court. Malfoy était un homme d'une incroyable beauté, il avait dans son lit n'importe qui que ce soit homme ou femme, rien qu'en claquant des doigts. Pour ça tout le monde était au courrant ! Même son propre ennemi était au courrant. C'était ça la réputation de Malfoy… et en tout bon rival, il se devait de savoir ce qui rendait Yeux-D'acier « célèbre » auprès de tous. Juste pour une histoire de fesse, pathétique !

«- Tu devrais apprendre la politesse à tes amis, Potter. On voit bien qu'ils ont de sales fréquentations. »

«- C'est vrai que de ton côté, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… tu n'en as pas vraiment. » S'entendit-il répondre d'une voix lassée.

«- Tu essayerais de faire de ton cas une généralité. Mais n'oubli pas Potter, dans ce bas monde nous sommes toujours seul. Toi y compris. »

Ils étaient très proche l'un de l'autre, le survivant ne l'avait même pas vu avancé. Ce dernier attrapa doucement sa baguette mise dans sa poche mais un éclair bruyant les fit sursautés et Hermione intervint aussitôt.

«- Rentrons Harry, il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

«- Oui, viens Ron… ne t'abaisse pas à ces crétins de slytherin. »

A contrecoeur le roux laissa tombé son début de batail avec Zabini et rattrapa les deux autres qui s'éloignaient, une pluie remplaçant la neige aussitôt. Il laissa ses deux amis prendre de l'avance, les mots de son ennemi résonnant dans sa tête comme une litanie. Il avait raison bien entendu, ici, tout le monde était seul, désespéré malgré soit, même en compagnie des gens des plus merveilleux… on était toujours seul, au fond de nous. Au loin il entendit la voix de Draco Malfoy résonner une nouvelle fois.

«- ON REMETTRA NOTRE DEBUT DE COMBAT PLUS TARD, POTTER. TU N ECHAPPERAS PAS AU FAIT QUE TU SOIS JUSTE UN PERDANT »

Sans s'en rendre compte il avait tourné la tête vers la silhouette du Blond qui, lui, fit parcourir sa langue contre ses lèvres avec un geste sensuel avant de reprendre le chemin vers Pansy, ronchonnant contre la pluie et l'orage pour avoir salement saccagé sa coiffure.

Suite à ça, Harry se sentit presque aussitôt reposé et tellement bien… il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il souriait franchement à ses deux amis, encore inquiet de son état psychologique.

-------------------------  
() : A propos de Sirius, et du reste même, il est mort comme vous l'avez compris d'ailleurs. En fait ici ils ont 17 ans, je risquerais peut-être d'oublier de le préciser dans l'histoire donc je le dis ici, et si vous avez bien lu on ce situ dans les mois en Novembre voilà c'est tout.

Oui c'est court, mais c'est un prologue alors…

Bien ? Pas bien ?  
Laissez un chtit commentaire pour me dire si je peux continuer ou allez me jeter par-dessus un pont xD

A bientôt,

DQLS.


End file.
